Bellatrix Love Narcissa
by damianarose
Summary: Okay this is just smutty smutty girl on girl blackcest. Read with care!


**I only wish I owned these characters. R & R **

Bellatrix smiled as she tied the girl's wrists down, a deep laugh in the back of her throat. She made the leather tight, digging into the pale skin of the other girl's wrist. She leaned down, her black hair brushing the pale naked arm under her. She felt the girl trembled and her smile grew wider.

Bella stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to look down the length of the girl. Her arms with tied to the bed, her legs tied and bent so that Bella could see straight up and into her.

"How does that feel?" She asked as she moved to sit on the bed. Her own naked skin, sliding smooth on the sheets, feeling cool and good against her pale heated flesh.

"It hurts…" Moaned the girl on the bed.

"Well then I've done it right." Bellatrix giggled. Bella had turned 19 last week and being as active as she was Narcissa had agreed to give her whatever she wanted for her birthday. Bella had told her, "I want to finally have you." Bella was tired of Cissy flaunting her body and the brief touches she gave her in passing. Cissy had been tormenting her for three years.

Faint glimpses of alabaster skin, small brushes of hands against hips, against nipples, against thighs. Small looks in showers and pools, it had driven Bella mad with want. Not caring it was her sister, just caring about putting hands on that flesh, licking, biting, punishing.

Bellatrix watched as Cissy breathed, her firm white breasts with their coral nipples going up and down, up and down. Her lips pursed, tongue darting out to lick them. Her blue eyes were covered by a thick black blindfold.

"Bella….are you sure…" Cissy asked, moving a little trying to get more comfortable.

"You said I could have whatever I want Cissy." Bellatrix pouted, she climbed in between her sister's legs and breathed hot on her pale, untouched cunt. Cissy jerked, hissing between her teeth.

"You've taunted me for three years; since you turned 15 and found out I liked girls." Bellatrix's tongue flicked out licking across Narcissa's sensitive skin, causing her sister to strain against her bonds. Bella smiled and gripped the girl's thigh, digging in with her nails. She smiled and dove into Cissy's cunt. Licking and biting, her tongue driving into Cissy.

Cissy squirmed, crying out against the pleasure, against her sister's tongue ravishing her. She moaned and pushed her wet pussy into her sister's face, rubbing her clit against Bellatrix.

Bella moaned as she felt her own snatch tightened in pleasure. Cissy tasted good and felt good under her, Bella had the control she could do anything she liked. Her tongue slid into Cissy as far as it could go, licking the sides of her womanhood, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure.

Bellatrix straightened, on her knees. She leaned over, raking nails down her sister's chest, squeezing her and pinching her until Cissy was begging her to stop. Bella crawled up from between Cissy's legs and straddled her, rubbing their cunts together.

"Bella….Merlin…." Narcissa moaned, thrusting against her sister's slim form. Bella just smiled and slipped a finger into her own wet cunt. She slid it deep, a groan issuing from her throat. She pulled out her went a heated finger and quickly put it into Narcissa's mouth.

"Suck." She whispered ferociously, her nipples tightened as Cissy began to suck the juices off of Bella's finger. "You like it don't you little cunt sister." Bella growled, crawling and straddling Cissy's face. "Eat me, lick me, suck me!" Bella moaned, grinding her pussy into Cissy's face.

Cissy began to breathe in Bella's scent, eyes covered and in darkness feeling her sister's fluids on her mouth and cheeks. She began to lick, back and forth, teasing Bella's lips, cunt, clit. She thrust her tongue up into her, blowing hot air on Bella's delicate bits.

Cissy began to smile, her own pussy throbbing to be touched as she plundered Bella with her mouth, she felt Bella shiver above her, her hips rocking, forcing Cissy to delve deeper and faster.

Just as Narcissa's breath began coming in frantic gasps, her need for air desperate, Bella came. Engulfing Cissy's whole mouth and nose in her cunt, she came screaming, grinding into her sister, moaning as she spasamed to completion.

Bella lifted off of Cissy and watched as Cissy took several deep breaths. Suddenly the girl's heard footsteps by the bedroom door and quieted, Bella looked at Cissy, afraid.

"Girls are you okay?" They heard their mother asked.

"Yes Mama." Bella called. She ripped the blind fold off Cissy, who blinked into the sudden dim light of the room. Bellatrix quickly untied her wrists.

"I heard a strange noise." Their mother said, worry evident in her voice. "I'm coming in." She told them. Cissy's eyes bulged and Bella dragged the thick comforter over them so it looked as if Cissy were lying on her back under the covers and Bella just lying on her side. Not an uncommon position to find them in if they were talking.

Their mother opened the door and looked around; Bella rolled her eyes at Cissy making her sister smile. Bella's smile got mischievous and she reached her hand, hidden by the blankets and slipped two fingers into Cissy's still wet folds, causing Cissy to jump.

"There better not have been a boy in here." Their mother warned walking back to the door. And putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not Mama." Bella smiled, pushing her fingers deeper into Narcissa causing her sisters hips to force up and little, her legs still spread for easy access. She began to move her fingers and in out of Cissy hot moist center.

Cissy closed her eyes trying to control her breathing as Bellatrix finger fucked her with their mother not ten feet from them. The pleasure building between her legs, the urge to thrust upwards making her thighs shake. Her fingers nails dug into the mattress as she tried to control her facial expressions.

"Well, then what are you doing in here?" Their mother asked, eyes narrowing.

"Cissy is upset because she and Lucius got in a fight." Bella said, rolling her dark eyes. "I'm just comforting her….Lestrange isn't always wonderful either." She said, the mention of both the girls betroths causing her to force a third finger into Cissy. Bella heard her very tiny whimper and she thrust deep into her, not caring how close the pain/pleasure barrier was.

"Oh well then, I understand." Their mother smiled and closed the door. As soon as the door closed Cissy thrust upwards, crying out. Bellatrix leaned down and kissed her, ravaging her mouth with her tongue and teeth. They tasted each other in their mouths and then Cissy came. She moaned, deep and loud, writhing on the bed, gushing with liquid over Bella's hand, Bella kept working her until she climaxed again and again, each smaller than the last.

Cissy came until she was a weeping shuddering girl lying in her sister's arms, weak and trembling. Bellatrix untied her ankles and grabbed her, curling into her sister's warmth, breathing in the scent of their fucking. She licked a path around Narcissa's neck as Cissy moaned, arms wrapped around Bella, clutching her.

"You'll never come for Lucius like that." Bellatrix told her gently. "You're mine….Mine and maybe Regulus's if I share you." And the girls fell asleep.


End file.
